


Senja (di Antara Kita)

by Himehoshina13



Series: Between Red and Green [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku adalah matahari yang mencurahimu. Dan kau adalah bumi yang memandangku. Hanya satu tempat di mana kita bisa bertemu …</p><p>… senja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senja (di Antara Kita)

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Semicanon, BL, OOC (maybe) , miss typo(s), Poetry, etc**

Diikutkan untuk AkaMido Week hari kelima dengan prompt ‘Teikou’.

**Warning II: Aku hanya menonton animenya dan tidak mengikuti komiknya, jadi maaf kalau banyak adegan yang tidak sesuai.**

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Katakan pada semilir angin yang menarikan rambutnya,_

_Aku mencintainya._

_Aku mencintainya bagaikan matahari yang mencintai bumi,_

_Mencurahkannya lewat belai lembut cahaya emasnya—lewat kata yang kau baca._

.

…*…

.

“Jadi kau akan masuk klub basket, Shintarou?”

“Ya. Aku sudah berlatih dengan baik dan juga membawa buku telepon sebagai benda keberuntunganku hari ini. Aku yakin, aku pasti akan masuk tim utama, _nanodayo_.”

.

…*…

.

_Kau pernah berkata jika merindui senja, tempat di mana kita akan bersatu dalam kesemuan._

_Maka aku akan memberikannya padamu,_

_Senja yang kau inginkan tiap harinya, di saat di mana aku sanggup merengkuhmu._

_Dan akan terus kukabulkan, tiap harapanmu, citamu, asamu._

.

…*…

.

“Shintarou, tidakkah kau berpikir jika permainan basket yang kita lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang menyenangkan?”

“Ya, ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku ingin kita terus melanjutkannya bersama. Mungkin masuk ke sekolah yang sama jika SMA nanti. Dan kita akan memperlihatkan, permainan dari tim terkuat yang pernah ada.”

.

…*…

.

_Aku akan menggamit tanganmu melalui senja,_

_Memeluk tubuhmu dan mencium keharuman yang keluar dari balik tubuhmu._

_Dan kita akan bersama-sama meraihnya._

_Menuju keabadian yang kekal dan haqiqi dalam kesemuan yang hancur dalam hitungan detik._

.

…*…

.

“Lawan kita di final nanti … mereka tangguh. Apa kau yakin kita akan dapat mengalahkannya, Akashi?”

“Ya. Dengan tim ini kita pasti akan menang. Bukankah kau juga menginginkan kemenangan itu, Shintarou? Dan kita akan bersama-sama meraih impian kita.”

.

…*…

.

_Namun kini aku yang melupakan akan senja—melupakanmu, harapanmu, melupakanku, harapanku._

_Dan jangan tanyakan padaku,_

_Bagaimana cara malam menjelang?_

_Dan menghapus senja yang telah kujanjikan untukmu._

.

…*…

.

“Kita akan kalah, Akashi. Kita akan kalah! Mereka terlalu kuat untuk kita hadapi. Kita tak mungkin bisa menang melawan mereka. Bahkan takdir pun mengatakan hal yang sama.”

“Kita tidak akan kalah, Shintarou. Yakinlah padaku. Bagaimanapun caranya, akan aku pastikan jika kita akan menang. Kita harus menang. Kita pasti menang. Bahkan jika aku harus menghancurkan takdir yang mengikat kita, akan kupastikan kita mendapatkan kemenangan itu.”

.

…*…

.

_Gerimis merayap di tepian senja,_

_Anak-anak rumput gemerisik, seolah berdoa._

_Namun matahari tetaplah matahari._

_Yang bersinar dingin, tak peduli pada bumi yang merangkulnya, memeluknya, mengharapkannya untuk kembali pada siang yang dicintanya—siang yang membelainya dengan cahaya._

.

…*…

.

“Akashi, kau berubah. Aku merasa tak lagi mengenalmu yang sekarang.”

“Aku tidak berubah, Shitarou. Aku hanya menuntaskan semua yang telah kita coba untuk raih. Bukankah tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan sebuah kemenangan?”

“ … tidak, kau salah Akashi. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Kau. Aku. Kita. Mereka. Itulah yang terutama …”

.

…*…

.

_Aku memohon pada rentang jubah kegelapan,_

_Tempat di mana aku hilang dan merasakan tangismu di antara hitam_

_Kuharap pagi akan datang, tempat di mana aku dapat menebus tiap tangismu,_

_Dan mungkin senja yang kedua akan kembali menoreh dalam pelukan._

.

…*…

.

“Shintarou, kudengar kau akan masuk ke SMA Shutoku.”

“Maaf, Akashi. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti permintaanmu untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Aku … ingin menemukan basket yang berbeda dengan yang selama ini kau tunjukkan padaku.”

“Aku meminta alasan.”

“Tidak ada alasan. Dan hanya saat aku menjadi jauh lebih kuat, aku akan menantangmu. Di saat itulah aku yakin, aku sudah menemukan basket yang aku cari. Dan aku akan mengajarkannya padamu.”

.

…*…

.

_Pada akhirnya, senja tak berkata apa-apa saat aku melintas di hadapannya._

_Langit malam pun hanya mencemooh bersamanya_

_Menghina kebersamaan yang kuhancurkan sendiri_

_Dalam deru keegoisan yang bagaikan membatu._

.

…END…

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini.
> 
> Sekali-sekali membuat genre poetry, meski aku tahu, aku nggak terlalu bisa membuat puisi yang indah TTwTT. Dan karena nggak ngikuti komiknya, aku yakin banyak adegan yang miss banget. Tapi biarlah, aku nggak ada ide lain untuk prompt ini soalnya.
> 
> Mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya.


End file.
